


Fight or Flight

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluffy Romance, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were words she'd never heard caught in-between words he wanted her to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post along the lines of, "Imagine your OTP in a fight and one of them yelling "I love you." to shut the other up."

Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion, its characters, or anything else related to it you get from this.

* * *

 

“I love you.”

 

The words had been thrown around in the garage for some time now, between easy favors or fixing something for one another to dangerous cases with near-death experiences. Even Walter, whose EQ was slowly becoming more present, had already told Paige the words. The only couple in the Team that hadn’t said it was Happy and Toby, which was fairly predictable because they were still taking it as slow as she wanted and he knew if he threw that on her she’d have her walls up.

 

They group still fought every now and then, but today only Happy and Toby had come storming in one after another and Paige gave Walter a look so he could direct them upstairs. Sylvester rolled his eyes and turned back to his board, jumping slightly when he heard the first item crash from upstairs following with Happy running down the stairs and into her workshop, Toby on her tail.

 

“Well, maybe, if you’d stop being such a _dick_ trying to _analyze my every move_!!” Happy lashed out, her words like knives aimed directly at Toby. After the last case, he’d been keeping a closer eye on all of them, making sure they were all okay, but Happy wanted him out of her hair (or life at this point.)

 

“God, I’m just trying to make sure everyone’s _okay_. You especially, you only had a traumatic experience. If you’d stop messing with your _stationary machines_ -” He retaliated, voice steadily rising and breathing heavily.

 

“And if you’d quit messing with _people- ME._ You’re such a fucking hypocrite, you know that right. The same thing you’re telling me to do, stop messing with what has **created** my job, is exactly what you’re doing. I’m trying to fix machines, you’re trying to fix something unbroken. Not only me, but all of us. Jump off your Goddamn high horse for once, could you?” Her hands came slamming down onto the table in front of her, making wrenches, screws, and bolts rattle. After huffing one last time, she stalked around, blowing past Paige and out the door. Toby scoffed and opted for sitting at his desk with his hat over his eyes. Walter came up to him but he waved him away, wishing to be alone for 15 minutes until he had to deal with the damage they’d done to each other.

 

Minutes turned into her strolling back into the garage and retreating to her station, slamming things around to fix the engine she was working on. They ignored each other for the better part of four hours and Paige was on the verge of telling them to go home but neither of them had been this productive in a while. She’d forced them to sit down and eat lunch together but it was stony and tense so Paige gave up on her idea and let everyone be.

Happy bid everyone a much calmer ‘goodnight.’ around six but Toby knew she was nowhere near done with the previous conversation, and he worked up the fight to go find her at their flat around 7. He walked in the door and immediately had a pillow slam into his face before he yelled out.

 

“Happy, I’m home, now can we talk about this like civil people?”

 

“Are you not going to be an asshole?” He knew she was still upset and that he probably shouldn’t pry as much but he went along with her.

 

“Not if you don’t want me to. Just come here.” Happy strolled into the den with raised eyebrows and a cocked hip. She was still tense and one wrong move could send her spiraling.

 

“I’m fine, and I don’t want to talk, and I don’t see why you can’t let it be.” She said, and he countered her easily.

 

“Because if you don’t do it now you’ll keep building your walls and just get angry again and retreat.” She knew he was right but his words just hit her the wrong way, she couldn’t tell you why but in another half hour they were both screaming again and broken dishes were strewn across the floor.

 

“Why do you even care so much?!?” Her brain was trying to form some more digs when he shouted something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

 

“Because I care about you and **_I love you for God’s sake_**!” She turned her head away before returning his gaze to find him running his hands through his hair.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you, yeah, and I know you want to take it slow but-” Happy stomped her way over to Toby, kissing him passionately before whispering low.

 

“Clean this up and then come to our room.” She patted him on the chest twice before sauntering off and he didn’t really know what to expect.

 

Happy was sitting against the headboard with her legs pulled up to her chest. She was wearing his old hoodie and pajama shorts and her face was locked up in thought, but peaceful. He looked away from her for a second to change but when he placed himself on the bed she started talking.

“No one’s ever said that to me before, y’know. I mean sure in the Team but. I mean my dad never said it, obviously, and neither did any foster home people so.” Her brown eyes were in line with his and she grabbed his hand unrelentingly.

 

“Well, it’s true. And I just wanted to let you know you’re not alone, you have someone to talk to. Shrink or friend.” He smiled down at her as she moved into a laying position, pulling him down too.

 

“I-,” she stuttered slightly, fumbling over the words he’d said so truly to her earlier. “I love you, too.” After the sentence left her mouth her body relaxed completely, dipping her head into his collarbone and planting a kiss there as he planted one on her crown. They took in each other’s warmth as he pulled the covers over them. She muttered it once more before staying encased his arms, sleeping soundly.

  
“I love you, too.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [she held his heart in her hand, he wouldn't ask for it back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591126) by [ellatrobbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellatrobbie/pseuds/ellatrobbie)




End file.
